An image display device mainly comprises a display screen accommodated in a casing. The casing generally contains a chassis which carries electrical components in order to power the screen and transmit electrical signals representing the image to the screen.
According to a conventional solution, described for example in patent application WO 90/04902, the casing consists of a front part, on which the screen and the chassis are mounted, and of a rear part which closes the front part. The solution is particularly advantageous since it enables the screen to be properly positioned relative to the casing, as described in the aforementioned patent application.
However, it does not allow the user easily to change that part of the casing which surrounds the screen, for example in order to change the aesthetic appearance of the display device.